


奶油泡芙/cream puff

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Summary: *公共场合play





	奶油泡芙/cream puff

奶油泡芙/cream puff

王耀满身疲惫坐上回家的轻轨，这个时候车厢里都是和他一样心情烦躁的公司职员。糟糕的一天，王耀捏揉眉心，大概全天下的老板都和阿尔弗雷德琼斯蠢得不相上下。他走到车厢的靠里的角落，现在王耀不想和任何人打交道，礼貌也不行，他今天真是他妈的烦透了。琼斯绝对是在故意找茬，因为他没法给他关于婚姻准确的答复。他就不该纵容那小混蛋的胡作非为，假如从一开始，王耀就没在年会上和琼斯操到一起，今天就没有这么多糟心事。

看来办公室恋情的诅咒同样作用于同性恋。王耀盯住面前厢壁，在心里不停咒骂阿尔是个没断奶的废物，只要一点小事不合心意就乱发脾气。结婚？王耀可不想把自己的下半辈子的清净都搭进去。

轻轨停下来，又有大批刚下班的办公楼职员涌入车厢。王耀从衣兜里翻出耳机塞进耳朵，斯科特柯克兰的新专辑，他必须在今天午夜前把宣传——妈的，王耀被身后的人推了一把，现在他彻底被挤到角落里了。

每个周五晚上 只有我知晓的秘密  
烟灰色的领带缠绕手掌 甜蜜的异国男人  
我知道你有牵手伴侣 但这不妨碍祈祷  
祈祷你深陷我们之间的秘密

站在王耀身后的人靠的有些近，夸张的呢大衣都要把他整个人包进去。王耀没在意而是专心听斯科特的新作《异国男人》。斯科特出柜的时间比出道都早，写出的歌词和他自己本身一样色气露骨。

异国男人 我要用领带蒙住你的眼  
转身坐上餐桌 别介意 嘴边是樱桃汁  
我实在情难自已 风流的异国男人  
我知道你有牵手伴侣 但这不妨碍祈祷  
祈祷你深陷我们之间的秘密

曲调煽情，鼓点紧密，王耀闭上眼睛都能想象出斯科特那张的充满诱惑力的脸。斯科特简直就是情欲本身，王耀忽然想起，今天在拍摄现场斯科特和他说话的样子。不要说十多岁的小姑娘抵抗不了，连王耀都有那么一瞬被这个歌手迷住了。王耀下意识摸过自己的嘴唇，斯科特手指碰过的地方，似乎还烫得厉害。

我想看你放荡的那面 别对我说谎  
让我脱下你的西装和皮带 赤诚相见  
我爱你无辜的眼色 单纯的异国男人  
我开始向上帝祈祷 完美的秀色可餐

“很好听？”尾音是上调的不屑，身后的家伙把嘴巴凑到王耀的耳廓边。与此同时他的手也占有欲极强的搭在王耀的胯骨处。

“阿尔？”王耀刚想回过头，就被琼斯粗暴的压在厢壁上，动弹不得，“你什么毛病？”

“你今天和我表亲相处的不错。”这绝对不是什么褒奖。王耀不回头都能想象出阿尔那张阴沉的脸。

“这是工作，阿尔。”王耀说。

“你让他碰你的嘴唇。”阿尔的声音听来，像是把王耀和斯科特捉奸在床了一样。

“他说我嘴上有东西——”王耀叹了口气，决定不再和阿尔纠缠这件事，“抱歉，我下次会注意。”说真的，琼斯这种行为实在有点变态，尾随自己的男友回家？大多数正常人都不会这么做把。“我们能明天再谈这件事吗？”王耀盯着面前空白的厢壁，“或者找个还营业的——”王耀猛地咬住自己  
的舌尖，阿尔手隔着裤子握住了他的阴茎。

“操，你是变态吗？别人会看见。”王耀压低声音呵斥道，“放手。”

阿尔举起手臂支在王耀的头顶，大衣像帐篷一样把王耀遮住。

“别这样。”王耀被阿尔死死抵在厢壁上。

“小声一点，他们不会发现。”阿尔使劲搓揉阴茎的位置，隔着布料来回用大拇指刮成龟头的位置。

分开你的双腿 让我的湿润舌尖安慰你  
只是亲吻就让你魂不守舍  
你会喜欢我的沾花惹草 有主的异国男人  
我秘密祈祷 你能深陷情欲的追捕

阿尔低下头，用湿热的舌尖舔舐王耀泛红的耳轮，然后沿着耳廓一点点舔向往里的位置。王耀一只手紧紧攥住公文包，另一只手面前扶住厢壁维持平衡。

“妈的。”

“敏感点。”阿尔朝王耀的耳朵呵气，“我每次一舔这里，你就受不了。”阿尔用手指模仿小人走路，每一步都落在王耀衬衫的纽扣上，“不如我们打个赌。”

王耀心下一惊，阿尔已经啪嗒一声拉开他的裤带，“你湿了。”阿尔的嫉恨中稍微透露了点兴奋。他按住王耀平整的衬衫，一点一点把手滑进王耀的裤子，“哦，连拳击短裤都湿了，王耀，你可真淫荡。”

“忘了昨天晚上是哪个贱人含屌含到自己直接射。”王耀红着脸骂回去。

“我记得。”阿尔收起支在王耀头顶的手，顺着衬衫纹理按住王耀的乳首，“你昨天晚上躺在我的办公桌上，比电影里的婊子都能叫。”阿尔把手指塞进王耀咬合的牙齿之间，来回用食指和中指夹弄王耀的舌头。

“我不是因为含屌射的。”阿尔用自己隆起的地方，来回磨蹭王耀翘起来的屁股，“是因为你，你的声音，你的体温，还有你温暖的内穴。”

“我觉得有人在看我们。”王耀说。他低下头，就能看见阿尔湿乎乎的手指来回掐揉自己的乳首。

“没有。”阿尔很失望王耀的乳头没有像色情片里那样透过濡湿的衬衫印出来。他把手探进王耀的衬衫下，用指尖夹住已经硬挺的乳首，然后在反手用修剪整齐的指甲刮蹭乳尖。

“阿尔，别——”王耀并拢的双腿被阿尔顶开。这次他更加大胆的把王耀的裤子和拳击短裤直接扯到臀部下方。不能回头看车里的情况，让王耀更加羞耻害怕。他总觉得阿尔这混蛋是当着全车人的面进行性交。毕竟柯克兰和琼斯家的人一向目中无人。

“好想给你口。”阿尔拨开王耀湿腻腻的内裤，把他的阴茎完全握紧手里。男式丁字裤，说真的，王耀现在都怀疑，阿尔给他买这条内裤的动机，才不是什么床笫情趣，他从一开始就打定要在轻轨上这么做了！

现在王耀和光屁股没多大区别，他不敢回头看，生怕和别人的眼神撞上。阿尔熟练的撸动王耀的阴茎。他的乳首也跟着越来越敏感，昨天晚上阿尔留在上面的齿痕也跟着隐隐作痛。

“我现在要玩你的后穴了。”阿尔握着王耀阴茎的手一路下探。王耀勉强用双臂撑住，不让自己的身体贴住厢壁。轻轨的厢壁？谁会用自己的生殖器触碰轻轨的厢壁，这简直即变态又不卫生。

因为一直强忍着声音，王耀的脸简直红的一塌糊涂，他现在连话都不敢说，即使闭紧嘴巴，都有喘息和呻吟被哼出来。王耀感觉非常热，阿尔的手像是抹了春药似的，无论摸到那，都让王耀请不自已。

耳机不知道什么时候掉的，工作？新专？斯科特？哦他妈的，王耀现在只想着全车的乘客和阿尔的手。公共场合的性交的确很刺激，特别是王耀还无法观察外界情况。王耀听到阿尔从口袋掏出什么东西，然后又啪嗒一声合住。还没等他缓过神，阿尔沾满润滑油的手指就直接插进他的肛  
口。

香橙润滑油。

王耀狠狠咬住自己的手背，用身体感觉阿尔的手指，一根，两根。等到四根手指并拢着塞进去的时候，王耀的心脏几乎要跳出来。

“阿尔，别这样。”王耀的声音带着些乞求，“回家去。”

“这是惩罚。”阿尔含住王耀的耳垂，手里丝毫不含糊的在对方的身体里进出。王耀脖颈上的汗珠闪着微弱的光，引诱着阿尔继续。阿尔回头瞟了眼身后的乘客，没人注意到他们。其实即便有人看见了，阿尔也无所谓。光是在公共场合和王耀性交的念头就让他高潮。

他的确有点幼稚，但王耀有时候简直迟钝的让人难以忍受。那么明显的调情，斯科特就差直接把我想睡你写在脸上了。阿尔爱这个呆头呆脑的蠢男人，但他不自知的热情，也让阿尔无数次抓狂。他就那么毫无防备的站在斯科特面前，像一只给大灰狼配送香草饼干的香喷喷的蠢兔子。他的  
手指感觉王耀内部的湿热，仅仅用手指操王耀，阿尔就觉得自己马上就射了。

阿尔也咬紧牙关不让自己叫出声，等到肛口扩张的差不多，阿尔就拉下自己的裤子拉链，把阴茎头对准湿乎乎的入口，即使操过几百次，在面对这画面，阿尔还是忍不住血液翻涌，他很怀疑自己会不会有腻烦的一天，他只觉得觉得自己简直对王耀的这个人成瘾。

进入，然后小幅度的摆动。王耀和阿尔紧紧挨着，互相能感到对方身体折射的热度。他们的火热的呼吸交融在一起，共同分享羞耻与秘密。王耀感觉有生理性的泪水濡湿他的眼睛，王耀站也站不住了，他双腿发软，身体不能控制的箍进阿尔的阴茎，而他自己的阴茎正厚无颜耻的挺立在空气中。只要拉开阿尔的大衣，所有人就会看见他这副放荡的样子。

“阿尔。”王耀声音发颤。

阿尔意领神会的一把将王耀揽进大衣，揽进自己的怀里。这下王耀终于感到安全了。这是一种很奇怪的感受，像是那件大衣能把王耀所有的羞耻藏起来。

“吻我。”阿尔说。他终于愿意退后一步，让王耀转过身。阿尔捏住王耀的下颌，狠狠地深吻了他。

今天晚上第一次，王耀和阿尔面对面了。他们两个都被无法抒解的情欲搞得有些狼狈。阿尔又一次忍不住低头吻住王耀的嘴唇。他们都是那么渴望彼此。

“回你家还是我家？”阿尔气喘吁吁的抵住王耀的额头。

王耀看了眼四周昏昏沉沉的乘客，做了个大胆的决定。他用双臂挽住阿尔的脖颈，一只腿在大衣里勾住阿尔的腰。阿尔再次狠狠吻住王耀的嘴唇，他的确爱眼前这个男人，单纯，蠢得可爱，又有点肆意妄为的小疯癫。阿尔把王耀定在厢壁上，重新让自己坚挺的阴茎从正面顶进王耀的肛  
口。

靠门左手边的中年男人在看手里的手机，隔着半个车厢的女高中生正低头红着脸小声打电话。王耀突然觉得这个世界离他那么近又那么远。他再次寻求阿尔的吻，全心全意投入到令人羞耻的秘密里。

轻轨轻轻摇晃，王耀和阿尔像不懂廉耻为何物的孩子，尽情在这角落交合。或许他们是知道的，但他们并不在乎。等到轻轨开到终点站，王耀和阿尔才详作无事的从车厢里走出来。

“这是哪？”王耀看着陌生的街景和建筑蹙起眉头。

“往回走两站就是你家。”阿尔深深呼了口气，“我开车送你回去，我把车停到这了。”

“真的？”王耀看着阿尔，气的笑出声，“你提早离开公司，就是为了这个？”

“你不喜欢？”阿尔摸摸鼻尖，像个大男孩似的不知所措。

“走吧。”王耀先坐进阿尔的车。

“和你说个事。”王耀系好安全带。

“什么？”阿尔把车倒出车位。

“我愿意。”王耀用胳膊支住车窗，不去看阿尔的脸。

“你愿意什么——”阿尔触电般扭过头，“真的？”

“千真万确。”王耀说，“开错了，我家在那面。”

“等不到明天了。”阿尔相当认真的一脚踩下油门，“我们现在去拉斯维加斯。”

“做什么？”王耀问。

“结婚，我亲爱的琼斯王先生。”


End file.
